The Real Uzumaki Naruto
by Secret ts
Summary: Bagaimana jika Naruto yang sebenarnya bukan seorang yang bodoh dan berisik, bagaimana kalau Naruto itu seorang prodigy klan Uzumaki, bagaimana jika kyuubi berteman baik dengan Naruto, warning ooc, female kyuubi, strong Naruto secara bertahap, Naruto harem, yang tidak suka jangan baca
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Naruto sama sekali bukan punya ane**

 **"** Naruto " perkataan seseorang,

" _Naruto "_ Pikiran seseorang _,_

" **Kurama "** perkataan biju

" **_Kurama "_** pikiran biju,

~ imetal84 ~

~ Flashback 12 tahun yang lalu

Tiga belas tahun yang lalu , seekor monster rubah ekor sembilan bernama Kyuubi menyerangKonoha, sebuah desa shinobi yang terletak di negara Api. Kekacauan terjadi di desa Konoha dan korban banyak berjatuhan...

akhirnya ada seseorang yang berhasil menyegel Kyuubi itu ke tubuh seorang bayi berambut pirang, bayi tersebut bernama Uzumaki Naruto, seseorang yang berhasil menyegel siluman rubah ekor itu dikenal sebagai Yondaime Hokage,Hokage ke 4 atau Namikaze Minato yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari Naruto. Begitu kuatnya Kyuubi sehingga penyegelan itu harus dibayar dengan kematian Yondaime Hokage sendiri.

~ Flashback selesai, 12 tahun kemudian

Dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang mengenakan celana dan jaket yang keduanya berwarna orange tengah duduk bersila dengan mata tertutup, anak tersebut tengah bermeditasi sekarang, anak tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto,

" _**Naruto-kun** " _ panggil seseorang dari dalam pikiran Naruto, terlihat dari suaranya yang lembut itu pasti merupakan suara seorang perempuan

" _ada apa kurama-chan?" tanya Naruto_

" _**Bukannya besok hari penentuan mu lulus dari akedemi Naruto-kun ?"**_ ucap Kurama

" _iya, memangnya kenapa Kurama-chan_ ? _ **"**_ tanya Naruto bingung,

" _**mou kau lupa Naruto-kun, bukannya kau janji untuk mengubah sikap mu menjadi yang aslinya tidak bodoh dan berisik lagi, disaat hari penentuan kulusan mu, apa kau lupa Naruto-kun?"**_ ucap Kurama ngambek,

" _hahaha tidak, tidak, aku tidak melupakannya Kurama-chan, memangnya kenapa kalau aku tetap bodoh dan berisik hmm ?"_ tanya Naruto

" **_itu, aku cuma tak suka melihatmu diejek-ejek terus sama penduduk dan teman-teman bodoh mu itu "_** balas Kurama kesal,

" _hahaha kau sangat perhatian Kurama-chan, tentu besok pasti akan aku tunjukan pada mereka siapa Uzumaki Naruto sebenarnya_ " balas Naruto semangat,

" _**oh iya ngomong-ngomong tentang teman mu Naruto-kun, dia sedang mengawasi mu lagi sekarang**_ " ucap Kurama,

" _aku tahu itu Kurama-chan_ " balas Naruto tersenyum,

" **_bagaimana kalau kau menyapanya Naruto-kun ?_** " Saran Kurama,

" _ah mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk, terimakasih Kurama-chan_ " balas Naruto

Tak jauh dari Naruto, terlihat seorang gadis kecil seumuran Naruto, seorang gadis berambut bob, dengan mata lavender berwarna putih, gadis itu sedang mengintip Naruto sambil bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon sekarang, gadis tersebut bernama Hyuga Hinata ,

" Naruto-kun " gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum,

" Apa yang sedang kau lihat Hinata-chan ?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Hinata,

" aku sedang melihat Naruto-kun " jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto yang masih duduk dibawah pohon rindang itu,

" kenapa kau melihatnya dari sini Hinata-chan, kenapa tidak datang menemuinya dan melihatnya langsung dari dekat " ucap orang itu lagi,

" aku malu " ucap lirih Hinata, " eh tunggu dulu..." ucap Hinata yang baru sadar ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya, ketika Hinata melihat kebelakang , mata Hinata langsung membulat sempurna dengan wajah yang memerah padam bahkan terlihat asap keluar dari kepalanya,

" yo Hinata-chan " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum,

" Na-Naruto-ku_bugkh " Hinata terlebih dahulu pingsan sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya

" eh Hinata-chan kau kenapa, hei bangun, hei bangun Hinata-chan " ucap Naruto panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata

Kurama yang melihat hal itu dari dalam tubuh Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

" apa yang harus kulakukan Kurama-chan ?" Tanya Naruto panik yang masih menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata,

 ** _" bagaimana kalau membawanya ke apartemen mu, dan kau tunggu dia sadar disana Naruto-kun_** ?" Saran Kurama,

" kau gila Kurama-chan, bisa-bisa aku dituduh yang enggak-enggak nanti, lebih baik aku mengantarnya pulang saja " ucap Naruto lalu menggendong Hinata di punggungnya lalu pergi ke rumah Hinata,

~ digerbang masuk rumah Hinata,

Sesampainya disana Naruto langsung dicegat 2 orang Hyuga penjaga gerbang, salah satu penjaga itu langsung mengambil Hinata dari Naruto,

" apa yang kau lakukan kepada Hinata-hime bocah siluman ?" Tanya salah satu penjaga menatap Naruto tajam dengan byakugan yang aktif,mencoba mengintimidasi Naruto,

Kurama yang mendengar itu langsung menggeram marah, ingin sekali rasanya dia keluar dan menghajar kedua penjaga itu, tapi sayangnya Naruto melarangnya untuk keluar,

Jika Kurama marah lain halnya dengan Naruto yang terlihat sangat tenang, sama sekali tak terpengaruh intimidasi dari penjaga gerbang itu, " saya tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap Hinata-chan, ketika saya menyapanya dia langsung pingsan, jadi saya memutuskan membawanya pulang kerumahnya " jawab Naruto tenang,

" jawab yang ju_", " ada apa ribut-ribut disini ?" Potong Hyuga Hiashi yang tak lain merupakan ayahnya Hinata, dia sedang berjalan kearah Naruto diikuti seorang maid dibelakangnya yang bernama Hyuga Natsu,

" Hiashi-sama " hormat kedua penjaga itu, " begini Hiasi-sama, tadi si bocah siluman ini membawa Hinata-hime ke sini dalam keadaan pingsan, jadi saya bertanya apa yang sudah dia lakukan terhadap Hinata-hime , Hiashi-sama " ucap penjaga yang sedang menggendong Hinata ala bridal-style,

Hiashi langsung mengaktifkan byakugannya lalu melihat kearah Hinata, tak lama kemudian Hiashi kembali menonaktifkan byakugannya, " Hinata cuma pingsan, Natsu bawa Hinata ke kamarnya " ucap Hiashi,

" hai' Hiashi-sama " ucap Natsu lalu mengambil Hinata dari penjaga gerbang itu dan langsung pergi dari sana, membawa Hinata ke kamarnya,

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" Tanya Hiashi menatap datar kearah Naruto,

" seperti yang saya bilang ke para penjaga ini tadi, ketika saya menyapa Hinata, dia langsung pingsan, begitulah kejadian yang sebenarnya Hiashi-sama " jawab Naruto tenang,

Hiashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda dia sedang bingung sekarang, tap bukan bingung karna jawaban yang Naruto berikan, melainkan dengan sikap Naruto yang setahu tidak seperti ini,

" hanya itu ?" Tanya Hiashi,

" hai' hanya itu yang terjadi Hiashi-sama " balas Naruto,

Melihat tak ada kebohongan di raut wajah Naruto, Hiashi memutuskan untuk menyuruh Naruto pulang " pulanglah " ucap Hiashi datar,

Naruto mengangguk, lalu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kearah Hiashi lalu kearah kedua penjaga gerbang itu lalu berjalan dengan santai pergi dari sana,

~ skip keesokan harinya

Disebuah lapangan yang cukup luas, terlihat seluruh murid akademi berkumpul disana, mereka semua sedang bersiap-siap menghadapi test kelulusan yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai, didepan mereka semua ada sebuah meja panjang yang terdapat tiga kursi yang diduduki oleh para juri yang tak lain adalah Iruka, Sandaime Hokage dan Mizuki ,

" baiklah anak-anak kita akan mulai ujiannya sekarang, ujian kali ini terdiri dari tiga tahap , tahap pertama membuat bunshin, tahap kedua melempar 5 kunai dan 5 shuriken ke arah target yang sudah disediakan, dan tahap terakhir adalah mengeluarkan salah satu jurus yang kalian bisa, oke langsung saja yang pertama adalah Uchiha Sasuke " ucap Iruka

" KYAAA SASUKE-KUN "

"SEMANGAT SASUKE-KUN "

terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari para murid cewek yang merupakan fansgirls dari Sasuke,

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung maju ke depan, dan langsung membuat bunshin dan berhasil, mengambil 5 kunai dan shuriken lalu melempar ke papan target yang sudah disediakan, dan sekali lagi Sasuke berhasil sempurna, lalu melakukan beberapa segel,

" Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu " ucap Sasuke lalu muncul bola api besar yang langsung mengarah kearah target,

" KYAAA SASUKE-KUN "

" KYAA SASUKE-KUN HEBAT " teriak para murid cewek disana,

" bagus Sasuke dan selanjutnya_" Iruka mulai menyebutkan satu persatu nama-nama muridnya hingga yang terakhir " Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Iruka,

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto langsung berjalan kedepan mengacuhkan ucapan-ucapan murid disana yang mengejek dirinya, Iruka memandang tertarik kearah Naruto, begitu juga dengan Hokage ketiga, mereka berdua melihat Naruto yang berbeda dari Naruto yang biasanya sekarang, selain penampilan Naruto yang biasanya kancing jaketnya yang di ritsleting dibiarkan terbuka menampakkan kaos hitam yang dipakainya, aura yang Naruto yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto juga berbeda dari biasanya ,

" Kau siap Naruto ?" tanya Iruka

" tentu dattebayou " ucap Naruto semangat

" baiklah, kau bisa memulainya sekarang Naruto " ucap Iruka dan dibalas anggukan Naruto,

Naruto membentuk sebuah segel " Kage Bunshin no Ninjutsu " ucap Naruto dan pooft , muncul satu klon yang mirip dengan Naruto disebelahnya,

Membuat murid-murid yang mengejeknya terdiam, beda dengan Iruka dan Hokage 3 yang tengah tersenyum

lalu Naruto mengambil lima kunai dan shuriken dan langsung melemparnya ke papan target, tap tap tap tap tap , dan semua kunai dan shuriken yang Naruto lempar berhasil menancap dipapan target

Dan lagi-lagi para murid disana terdiam, sedangkan Iruka dan Hokage 3 melebarkan senyumnya sambil mengangguk

Lalu untuk test terakhir, Naruto mengambil satu shuriken dan langsung melemparnya ke papan target , lalu membentuk beberapa segel dengan cepat " Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Ninjutsu " sring, sring, sring, ucap Naruto dan seketika satu Shuriken itu berlipat ganda menjadi puluhan yang langsung menghujani papan target yang malang itu

Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya para murid disana terdiam tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, berbeda dengan Iruka terutama Hokage ketiga yang melihat Naruto berhasil, apalagi Naruto menggunakan salah satu teknik buatannya itu, mereka berdua sangat senang sekarang,

" bagus Naruto, bagus " ucap Iruka, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah semua murid yang ada disana, " hasilnya akan disampaikan besok, sekaligus pembagian tim bagi murid yang lulus , jadi sekarang kalian boleh pulang sekarang " lanjut Iruka,

Para murid disana mengangguk lalu pergi dari sana termasuk Naruto yang tengah berjalan santai pulang keapartemennya,

" _ **kenapa kau hanya menunjukkan kemampuan standar mu Naruto-kun**_ " ucap Kurama kesal,

" _bukannya seorang ninja harus menyembunyikan kemampuannya Kurama-chan_ " balas Naruto,

" _**tapikan kau sudah janji untuk menunjukkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya** _ " ucap Kurama kesal,

" _sudahlah Kurama-chan, lagi pula yang tadi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengubah persepsi mereka tentang ku_ " balas Naruto,

" _**hump, terserah kau lah Naruto-kun** _ " ucap Kurama ngambek lalu memutuskan koneksinya,

Naruto yang sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Kurama hanya tersenyum, dan Naruto terpaksa memberhentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri didepan jalannya,

" Na-naruto-kun " ucap Hinata malu-malu sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya,

" hm ada apa Hinata-chan ?" tanya Naruto,

" ano..itu...hm..ar-arigatou telah mengantar ku pulang kemaren Naruto-kun " ucap Hinata yang awalnya gagap hingga ngomongnya sangat cepat, Hinata juga membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya,

" ah tak perlu membungkuk seperti itu Hinata-chan, lagi pula kemaren kau pingsan karna aku, jadi aku merasa bertanggungjawab , jadi tak perlu berterimakasih seperti itu oke, mau pulang bareng ? " tawar Naruto,

" h-hai' " ucap Hinata malu-malu, " _kyaaa aku pulang bareng Naruto-kun_ " lanjut Hinata senang dalam hatinya, lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan Naruto yang berjalan didepan dan Hinata dua langkah dibelakang Naruto,

" ne Hinata-chan, jangan jalan dibelakang ku seperti pengikut begitu, ayo jalan disamping ku " ucap Naruto memperlambat langkahnya,

" h-hai' " balas Hinata lalu mempercepat jalannya,

" ne ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memata-matai ku kemaren Hinata-chan, dan aku yakin bukan kali itu saja ya kan ? " Tanya Naruto setelah Hinata sudah berjalan disebelahnya,

~ blush, wajah Hinata langsung memerah sempurna mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, " i-itu..i-itu...a-ano.." ucap Hinata gagap,

" hahaha sudah-sudah tak usah dipikirkan Hinata-chan , oh iya kita dah sampai dirumah mu , kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ja ne " ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari sana,

" Na-naruto-kun " gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum...

~ keesokan harinya

Didalam kelas terlihat seluruh murid sedang duduk dengan antusias menunggu hasil test yang sudah mereka jalani kemaren, tapi ada yang berbeda disana, yang berbeda adalah Naruto yang biasanya berisik sekarang duduk dengan tenang, hal itu membuat Shikamaru yang duduk disebelahnya memandang bingung kearah Naruto ,

" cih merepotkan " ucap malas Shikamaru,

" apa yang merepotkan Shika " tanya Naruto yang tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Shikamaru,

" kau yang merepotkan Naruto " balas Shikamaru,

" hm ?" Ucap Naruto bingung sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya,

" perubahan sikap mu itu yang merepotkan, entah apa yang terjadi aku terlalu malas memikirkannya, itu merepotkan " balas Shikamaru malas,

" hahaha seperti yang kau bilang Shikamaru, jangan dipikirkan itu merepotkan " balas Naruto,

Bertepatan dengan selesainya Naruto bicara, Iruka masuk dan kejadian selanjutnya sama seperti di canon, hingga di kelas itu tersisa tiga orang saja, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke,

" kemana sih guru pembimbing kita, sudah dua jam lebih kita menunggu " ucap Sakura kesal, namun tak ada yang menanggapinya, karna Naruto sekarang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Kurama di alam pikirannya dan Sasuke yang sedang memandang keluar jendela dan sekali-kali melihat kearah Naruto, sama seperti Shikamaru tadi, Sasuke juga sedikit penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Naruto namun dia mengacuhkannya

~pooft tiba-tiba muncul asap didepan mereka bertiga dan dari kepulan asap tersebut terlihat seorang Jounin bermasker dengan sebelah matanya ditutup ikat kepala,

" yo " sapa Jounin tersebut,

" Kau terlambat " ucap Sakura kesal,

" aku akan menunggu kalian di atap " ucap Jounin tersebut lalu pooft, menghilang dari sana..

~Di atap

" oke pertama-tama kita akan saling memperkenalkan diri masing, misalnya menyebutkan nama, kesukaan, ketidaksukaan dan cita-cita " ucap Jounin tersebut sambil membaca buku berwarna orange,

" bagaimana kalau kau duluan sensei " ucap Sakura,

" ah baiklah nama ku Hatake Kakashi, yang aku suka kalian belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya, ketidaksukaan ku tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, dan cita-cita ku belum terpikirkan, oke sekarang giliran kalian, mulai dari kau pingky " ucap Kakashi yang masih setia membaca buku sejuta umat laki-laki itu,

" _apa-apaan itu, dia cuma memberitahukan namanya saja_ " ucap kompak batin mereka bertiga,

" Nama ku Haruno Sakura, kesukaan ku..." ucap Sakura lalu melihat kearah Sasuke " kyaaa, ketidaksukaan Naruto-baka dan Ino-pig dan cita-cita ku..." kembali Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke " kyaaa " ucap Sakura dengan muka yang merona,

" _dasar fansgirl akut_ " batin Kakashi sweetdrop dibuatnya, " selanjutnya kau emo " ucap Kakashi

" cih, nama ku Uchiha Sasuke, kesukaan ku tidak ada, ketidaksukaan hal yang manis-manis, dan cita-cita ku, tidak lebih tepatnya ambisi ku membunuh seseorang " ucap Sasuke penuh dendam,

" kyaaa Sasuke keren " ucap Sakura dengan mata yang love love,

" _Itachi kah_ ?" Ucap batin Kakashi, " selanjutnya kau pirang " lanjut Kakashi namun ketika Kakashi melihat Naruto, Kakashi sedikit bingung dengan sikap dan aura yang Naruto keluarkan tidak seperti sebelumnya,

" yosh, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Kesukaan ku Ramen dan Kurama-chan, ketidaksukaan ku menunggu 10 menit untuk memasak ramen, dan cita-cita ku menjadi Hokage yang melampaui Hokage sebelumnya terutama Yondaime Hokage , dan melanjutkan cita-cita kedua orang tua ku serta membuat seluruh desa mengakui keberadaan ku Dattebayou " ucap Naruto semangat,

Deg, Kakashi terkejut mendengar cita-cita Naruto dan juga memandang penasaran dengan siapa itu Kurama yang disebut Naruto " _siapa itu Kurama, dan apa Naruto sudah mengetahui siapa kedua orangtuanya "_ ucap batin Kakashi,

Sedangkan dengan Kurama yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi,

Tap, Kakashi menutup bukunya, " yosh kita akan melakukan test genin besok jam 6 pagi di lapangan latihan tim 7 " ucap Kakashi yang mendapatkan pandangan bingung dari Sasuke dan Sakura tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja,

" apa maksudmu Kakashi-sensei, bukannya kami sudah lulus test genin " ucap Sakura bingung,

" oh test yang kalian lakukan kemaren itu hanya untuk menentukan apakah kalian cocok jadi calon genin, sedangkan test besok adalah test yang menentukan apakah kalian layak menjadi genin, dan ku sarankan kalian jangan serapan, karna kalian pasti muntah besok " ucap Kakashi dengan wajah horror lalu menghilang dari sana,

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata Sasuke langsung beranjak dari sana, " tunggu Sasuke-kun " ucap Sakura yang melihat Sasuke pergi,

" _**ne Naruto-kun, kau tau kan maksud dari test besok ?**_ " Ucap Kurama,

" _tentu Kurama-chan, memangnya kenapa_ ?" Tanya Naruto bingung,

" ** _aku mau kau berjanji untuk menunjukkan seluruh kemampuan mu besok Naruto-kun!_** " Ucap Kurama,

" _eh meman__ ", " _**pokoknya kau harus janji Naruto-kun, kalau kau tak mau, aku tak akan memasakkan ramen lagi untuk mu, dan akan ku sita semua simpanan ramen mu yang dilemari, dan jika kau mau berjanji, sebagai hadiahnya akan ku masakkan ramen super spesial yang pernah ada** _ " potong Kurama,

" _ah jangan disita Kurama-chan, hai' hai' aku akan tujukan semua kemampuan yang ku miliki besok tapi janji jangan sita ramen-ramen ku Kurama-chan_ " ucap Naruto cepat dan sedikit takut,takut kehilanganramennya,

" _**hihihi itu tergantung besok Naruto-kun**_ " balas Kurama dengan tawa rubahnya,

~ keesokan Harinya

Dilapangan tim 7 terlihat Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang menunggu Kakashi, mereka sudah menunggu selama 2 jam lamanya, lalu pooft muncul Kakashi didepan mereka semua " yo " sapa Naruto,

" kau telat " ucap Sakura kesal

" maaf, maaf , tadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan " balas Kakashi yang membuat mereka sweetdrop dibuatnya, " yosh, langsung saja dalam test ini kalian akan berusaha merebutkan dua lonceng ini dari ku " lanjut Kakashi,

" ano sensei kenapa hanya 2 lonceng, sedangkan kami bertiga ?" Tanya Sakura bingung,

" pertanyaan bagus, karna dalam test ini hanya dua orang yang akan lulus, waktu kalian hanya sampai tengah hari nanti dan bagi siapa-pun yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng ini akan diikat ditengah-tengah tiang itu lalu sisanya akan makan di depannya " ucap Kakashi,

" _jadi ini alasannya dia menyuruh kami tidak makan_ " ucap Sakura dan Sasuke dalam batinnya kesal,

" oke baiklah langsung saja kita mulai , bersiap... mulai " ucap Kakashi dan seketika ketiga genin itu menghilang seketika dari hadapan Kakashi, " hmmm untuk sekelas genin, Sasuke dan Sakura bisa menyembunyikan cakranya dengan baik, tapi Naruto , aku sama sekali tidak merasakan cakranya sama sekali " ucap Kakashi menganalisa,

Dan kejadian Sasuke dan Sakura sama seperti di canon,

" dari tadi aku mencari Naruto tidak ketemu-ketemu juga, sebenarnya dimana dia bersembunyi " ucap Kakashi,

" kau mencari ku sensei " ucap Naruto yang sekarang berada 5 meter dibelakang Kakashi,

" yare-yare mencari mu sangat susah kau tahu itu Naruto, kemampuan mu bersembunyi dan menekan titik cakra ke batas terendah benar-benar menganggumkan " Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum,

" hahaha kau terlalu berlebihan sensei " balas Naruto tertawa," bisa kita memulainya ?" Tanya Naruto,

" tentu " ucap Kakashi tapi seketika seketika membulatkan matanya melihat Naruto sudah berada di depannya dengan wajah yang serius dengan pukulan yang mengarah ke wajahnya " _ce-cepat_ " ucap batin Kakashi, tap , tapi pukulan Naruto berhasil ditangkap Kakashi, kalau hanya kecepatan saja itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Kakashi si ninja jenius,

" kau cukup cepat Naruto " puji Kakashi tapi tak digubris Naruto yang sedang mengarahkan pukulannya satu lagi ke dada Kakashi, tap, tapi lagi-lagi pukulan Naruto ditangkap Kakashi , namun sekali lagi Kakashi terpaksa harus membulatkan matanya lagi karna dapat dia lihat muncul 1 bunshin Naruto disamping Naruto,

" _dia bisa membuat bunshin tanpa segel_ " ucap batin Kakashi terkejut,

Bunshin Naruto itu langsung mengarahkan pukulannya ke pinggang Kakashi, whuss, tapi pukulan hanya memukul angin karna terlebih dahulu Kakashi melepaskan tangan Naruto lalu melompat kebelakang,

" _dia benar-benar berbeda dengan Naruto yang biasanya_ " ucap batin Kakashi sambil memandang kearah Naruto dan b Naruto yang sedang berlari kearahnya secara zigzag lalu mengarahkan masing-masing pukulannya, tap, tap , Kakashi berhasil menangkap pukulan Naruto dan b Naruto yang kedua pukulannya mengarah kearah kepala Kakashi, lalu Kakashi melepaskan kepalan tangan Naruto yang asli dan menarik tangan b Naruto kebawah lalu menyarangkan lututnya ke kepala b Naruto , pooft , b Naruto menghilang menjadi kepulan asap,

Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto mengarahkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke arah wajah Kakashi tapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Kakashi dengan hanya memerengkan sedikit kepalanya ke kiri , tap, lalu Kakashi menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto itu , namun Kakashi dibuat bingung oleh Naruto yang sekarang sedang tersenyum ,tap, Naruto balas menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kakashi yang juga sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya,

" kau kalah sensei " ucap Naruto sambil membuat segel tikus hanya dengan tangan kirinya " fuin " lanjut Naruto seketika tubuh Kakashi penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh yang bersinar lalu dalam sekejap tulisan itu menghilang ,

dan untuk yang ketiga Kakashi harus membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara saja tidak bisa, dan Kakashi hanya bisa berbicara dengan isyarat mata kepada Naruto, menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan tatapan mata bingung..,

Naruto lalu melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kakashi lalu melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam Kakashi, lalu mengambil 2 lonceng berada di pinggang Kakashi,

" hahaha apa sensei penasaran dengan ala yang sebenarnya terjadi " ucap Naruto yang melihat tatapan bingung dari Kakashi, dan dibalas gerakan mata naik turun oleh Kakashi,

" sebenarnya sensei sudah terkena salah satu jurus ku, namanya Fuinjutsu : Ganjigarame jesuchā salah satu jurus yang aku ciptakan sendiri, cara kerja teknik itu adalah mengekang segala gerakan lawan, syarat teknik itu aku harus terlebih dahulu bersentuhan dengan objek yang mau ku pasang fuin itu setidaknya 2 kali sebelum bisa mengaktifkan teknik itu, dan setelah syarat pertama sudah terkabul , syarat kedua adalah telapak tangan ku harus menyentuh objek itu, tanda inilah sebagai pengaktif teknik fuin itu sensei," ucap Naruto sambil melihatkan telapak kanannya yang terdapat lambang pusaran air,

" _hebat, masih berumur 12 tahun sudah menciptakan teknik sehebat ini_ " ucap batin Kakashi kagum,

" kai' " ucap Naruto sambil membentuk segel tikus dengan tangan Kirinya,

" haaa leganya bisa bergerak lagi " ucap Kakashi yang sudah bisa bergerak,

" ne sensei, ku harap kau mau merahasiakan ini dari Sasuke dan Sakura , ini " ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan loncengnya kembali ke Kakashi,

" hmm kenapa ?, dan kenapa kau menyerahkan lonceng ini lagi ?" Tanya Kakashi bingung,

" hahaha, bukannya seorang ninja harus menyembunyikan kemampuannya sensei, dan untuk lonceng itu sebenarnya aku sudah tahu tujuan dari test ini dari kemaren, inti test ini untuk melatih kerjasama bukan begitu sensei " ucap Naruto,

" yare-yare kau sudah tahu rupanya , ya sudah ayo kita ketempat Sasuke dan Sakura " ajak Kakashi dan dibalas anggukan dari Naruto,

Dan setelah itu tim 7 yang terdiri dari Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura diluluskan oleh Kakashi karna Naruto yang sudah mengetahui tujuan test ini dan mereka bertiga disuruh pulang oleh Kakashi untuk bersiap-siap menjalankan misi pertama mereka sebagai genin besok.

Di sebuah ruangan terlihat berkumpul seluruh Jounin pembimbing yang sedang berbaris didepan Hokage ketiga, termasuk Kakashi,

" langsung saja , laporkan bagaimana hasil testnya " ucap Hokage ketiga

" tim 1 gagal "

" tim 2 juga gagal "

" tim 3 gagal "

" tim 4 mereka belum cocok menjadi genin "

" tim 5 juga gagal "

" tim 6 gagal "

" tim 7 lulus 100 % " ucap Kakashi yang langsung mendapatkan pandangan tanda tanya dari yang lainnya, karna yang sudah-sudah Kakashi tidak pernah meluluskan tim genin satu pun, itulah pikiran sebagian para Jounin pembimbing kecuali Asuma dan Kurenai,

" tentu saj tim 7 lulus , disana kan ada Uchiha Sasuke lulusan terbaik dan Haruno Sakura yang merupakan murid perempuan terbaik angkatan kali ini " ucap Kurenai dan didukung anggukan Asuma,

" yare-yare kau salah besar Kurenai, yang membuat tim 7 lulus itu Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Kakashi,

" apa maksudmu Kakashi ?" Tanya Asuma bingung,

" anda juga melihatnya kan Hokage-sama " ucap Kakashi tersenyum,

Dan dibalas anggukan dari Hokage ketiga sambil tersenyum, " Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Kakashi seorang diri dan mengetahui tujuan dari test ini "ucap Hokage,

~bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Naruto sama sekali bukan punya ane**

 **"** Naruto " perkataan seseorang,

" _Naruto "_ Pikiran seseorang _,_

" **Kurama "** perkataan biju

" **_Kurama "_** pikiran biju,

 _~secret ts~_

 _~ chapter sebelumnya_

 _" tentu saja tim 7 lulus , disana kan ada Uchiha Sasuke lulusan terbaik dan Haruno Sakura yang merupakan murid perempuan terbaik angkatan kali ini " ucap Kurenai dan didukung anggukan Asuma,_

 _" yare-yare kau salah besar Kurenai, yang membuat tim 7 lulus itu Uzumaki Naruto " ucap Kakashi,_

 _" apa maksudmu Kakashi ?" Tanya Asuma bingung,_

 _" anda juga melihatnya kan Hokage-sama " ucap Kakashi tersenyum,_

 _Dan dibalas anggukan dari Hokage ketiga sambil tersenyum, " Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Kakashi seorang diri dan mengetahui tujuan dari test ini "ucap Hokage,_

* * *

" Bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Kurenai terkejut,

" Anda tidak bercandakan Hokage-sama ?" Tanya Asuma tak percaya, begitu juga dengan para Jounin disana,

" Tidak sama sekali Asuma " balas Hokage,

" Bagaimana bisa kau kalah Kakashi ?" Tanya Kurenai penasaran,

" Yah sebenarnya aku meremehkannya sih, aku tak menyangka seorang yang baru lulus akademi mempunyai teknik fuinjutsu yang hebat hahahahaha " jawab Kakashi sambil tertawa kikuk,

" Jadi kau kalah karna kau lengah ?" Ucap Asuma sedikit Sweetdrop,

" Hahaha begitulah, tapi walaupun begitu kemampuan Naruto berada diatas rata-rata genin pada umumnya " jelas Kakashi,

" Tunggu dulu, tadi kau bilang Naruto menggunakan Fuinjutsu, Fuinjutsu apa yang dia gunakan ?" Tanya Kurenai penasaran,

" Kalau masalah itu, maaf aku tak bisa memberitahukannya, ini pesan dari Naruto " jelas Kakashi sambil tersenyum khasnya,

" Sudah, sudah , kita lanjutkan laporan kalian " ucap Hokage ,

" Tim 8 lulus, mereka bertiga sudah pantas menjadi genin " ucap Kurenai yang masih penasaran dengan Fuinjutsu Naruto,

" Tim 10 juga lulus, mereka bertiga mempunyai kerjasama yang lumayan bagus untuk seorang pemula " ucap Asuma,

Dan setelah itu semua Jounin memberikan laporan terhadap tim yang mereka test,

~Skip

Terlihat diruangan itu tinggal Hokage ketiga dan Kakashi saja...

" Jadi bagaimana menurut mu Kakashi ?" Tanya Hokage,

" Naruto benar-benar jadi orang yang berbeda Hokage-sama, pandangan matanya, sikapnya, auranya, bahkan kemampuannya dalam bertarung dan berfikir benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya Hokage-sama, saya merasa seperti bertarung dengan orang lain sewaktu saya bertarung dengan Naruto, apalagi Fuinjutsu yang Naruto gunakan itu benar-benar hebat dan bahkan bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya bagi lawannya yang tidak tahu sama sekali dengan kemampuan Naruto dan terlepas dari itu , teknik Fuinjutsu nya itu ciptaannya sendiri " jelas Kakashi,

Mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi membuat Hokage ketiga benar-benar bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan anak yang sudah dianggap sebagai cucunya itu, " Apa selama ini dia hanya berpura-pura, tapi kenapa ?" Tanya Hokage pada dirinya sendiri,

" Dan saya rasa Naruto masih menyembunyikan kemampuan yang sebenarnya Hokage-sama, dan saya sedikit penasaran dengan Kurama-chan yang sebut Naruto " ucap Kakashi mengingat sesi perkenalan mereka diatas atap kemaren,

" Kurama-chan ?" Tanya Hokage bingung,

" Sewaktu sesi perkenalan di atas atap kemaren, Naruto bilang hal yang dia suka selain ramen adalah Kurama-chan, Hokage-sama " jawab Kakashi,

" Kakashi, aku memberikan misi khusus untuk mu, untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto dan cari tahu siapa itu Kurama-chan yang Naruto sebutkan itu, karna mungkin perubahan Naruto ada hubungannya dengan dia " kata Hokage,

" Hai' " balas Kakashi,

" Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi sekarang " kata Hokage,

Kakashi mengangguk lalu pergi dari sana dengan shunshinnya,

" Haaa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mu Naruto " ucap Hokage bingung sambil memijat keningnya,

~ di apartemen Naruto,

Di apartemen Naruto yang minimalis, ya karna hanya ada 1 kamar lalu 1 ruang tamu yang langsung terhubung dengan dapur dan kamar mandi, diruang tamu terlihat Naruto yang duduk didepan meja bulat kecil sedang asyik membaca sebuah gulungan, terlihat Naruto membaca gulungan itu dengan antusias,

" Aku tak menyangka kalau asal desa Ka-chan , Uzushiogakure benar-benar hebat, tapi kenapa Iwa, Kumo dan Kiri bersatu untuk menghancurkan Uzushiogakure " ucap Naruto senang + bingung..

" Hihihi kau belum cukup umur untuk memikirkan hal tentang begituan Naruto-kun, kepala mu bisa meledak loh " ucap seseorang dari belakang Naruto, dari arah dapur terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut orange panjang , memiliki mata ruby khas musang dengan tiga pasang whisker dipipinya mirip dengan Naruto, dan memakai daster hijau sederhana, tapi walaupun begitu wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik, wanita itu sedang membawa mangkok berukuran cukup besar,

" Kita tak perlu berumur untuk memikirkan hal seperti ini Kurama-chan " ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gulungan yang dia baca,

" Hihihi iya, iya aku tahu, makanan siap " ucap Kurama sambil meletakkan mangkok yang dia bawa di meja didepan Naruto, Kurama meletakkan mangkok itu dari belakang tubuh Naruto, sehingga setelah meletakkan mangkok itu Kurama langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang, meletakkan kepalanya dileher Naruto,

" Terimakasih, tapi kenapa hanya satu mangkok Kurama-chan ?" Tanya Naruto bingung sambil melihat kearah Kurama, sehingga bibirnya dengan bibir Kurama hanya berjarak beberapa centi,

" Itu karna persediaan mu hanya cukup untuk satu orang Naruto-kun, kau lupa membelinya lagi kan " jawab Kurama sambil mencubit pinggang Naruto,

" Aw, hehehe maaf, maaf, aku lupa Kurama-chan, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen ini berdua saja " ucap Naruto,

Dan dijawab anggukan Kurama,

" Kalau begitu ayo duduk disebelah ku, biar kita bisa mulai makannya" kata Naruto

Kurama menggeleng, " Aku disini saja, disini lebih nyaman, dan bukannya kau juga merasa nyaman Naruto-kun " ucap Kurama seductif sambil tersenyum jahil dengan menekankan bagian dadanya yang lebih berisi dari pada wanita kebanyakan ke punggung Naruto,

" Nyaman apanya, ini aaaa " ucap Naruto tak terpengaruh dengan tindakan Kurama sambil menyodorkan mie yang sudah disumpitnya kearah mulut Kurama,

" _Dasar polos_ " ucap batin Kurama tersenyum lalu membuka mulutnya...

~ skip seminggu kemudian di gedung Hokage..

" Stop dengan misi rangking D itu Jiji " ucap Naruto agak kesal karna seminggu ini mereka selalu mendapat misi yang aneh-aneh,

Sasuke mengangguk, ya karna dia setuju dengan Naruto , dia juga bosan dengan misi rangking D, hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto selama seminggu ini semakin membaik, bahkan Sasuke kadang menginap dirumah Naruto begitu juga dengan Naruto yang pernah menginap di distrik Uchiha, ya mungkin karna mereka sama-sama tidak memiliki orang tua, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak mengetahui tentang Kurama, dan masih memasang rasa dendam terhadap Itachi,,

" Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu Naruto-kun " ucap Sakura, sama halnya dengan Sasuke, hubungan Sakura dengan Naruto juga membaik, ya itu karna sikap Naruto yang sudah berubah, tidak berisik dan sembrono seperti dulu, membuat Sakura jadi nyaman didekatnya,

" Apa yang tidak boleh Sakura-chan, ini hak kita untuk mendapatkan misi yang lebih menantang dari misi ranking D, setiap tim genin yang sudah menyelesaikan 10 misi ranking D berhak mendapatkan misi rangking C, bukan begitu Jiji ?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum,

Kakashi langsung memberikan jempolnya disertai dengan senyum khasnya kearah Naruto, dan Iruka yang juga berada disana menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, " _kau sudah berubah Naruto_ " batin Iruka,

" Hahaha itu benar Naruto-kun " ucap Hokage tertawa, " kalau begitu bawak masuk kliennya, " lanjut Hokage,

Cklek, pintu diruangan itu terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang pria paruh baya " Namaku Tazuna, tukang kayu terkenal dari desa Gelombang " ucap Pria itu lalu meminum air yang dia bawa,

 _~secret ts~_

~ di gerbang utama desa Konohagakure,

Terlihat Tazuna beserta tim 7 berjalan keluar dari desa Konoha menuju desa Gelombang,

 ** _" Ne Naruto-kun, kau tahu kalau desa Gelombang itu dekat dengan perbatasan desa Kiri, yang artinya dekat juga dengan desa Uzushiogakure "_** ucap Kurama,

 _" Benarkah ?"_ Tanya Naruto semangat,

" _**Hu um**_ " jawab Kurama sambil menganggukkan kepalanya,

 _" Apa kau tahu jalan ke Uzushiogakure Kurama-chan ?_ " Tanya Naruto,

" **_Ka **lau** tidak salah mungkin hanya butuh beberapa jam saja dari desa Gelombang_ ** " jawab Kurama,

" _Yosh, kalau begitu kita akan pergi kesana setelah misi ini selesai_ " balas Naruto,

" Naruto-kun " ucap Sakura yang bingung melihat Naruto yang seperti sedang melamun, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang juga memandang bingung kearah Naruto,

" Eh ada apa Sakura-chan ?" Tanya Naruto terkejut,

"Kenapa kau melamun Naruto-kun ?"tanya Sakura,

" Hahaha aku cuma sedang memikirkan sesuatu Sakura-chan " balas Naruto , namun tiba-tiba pandangan Naruto beralih kearah genangan air yang terlihat mencurigakan, Sasuke dan Sakura juga langsung melihat kearah genangan itu, lalu mereka bertiga saling bertatapan dan mengangguk, Kakashi yang melihat anak didiknya mengetahui hal yang mencurigakan itu tersenyum,

Whuss, whuus, dari genangan air itu muncul dua ninja yang langsung menyerang Kakashi dengan rantai yang terhubung ditangan mereka berdua, bugh, bukh, tapi sebelum rantai itu menyentuh Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke berlebih dahulu menendang wajah kedua ninja itu sampai tercampak kebelakang, dan terlihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri didepan Tazuna dengan sebuah kunai ditangannya,

" Sial_" bukh belum sempat salah satu ninja itu berbicara , kepalanya terlebih dahulu ditendang Sasuke ke tanah, lalu menangkap kedua tangan ninja tersebut lalu menguncinya kebelakang,

Melihat temannya berhasil dikalahkan dengan mudah, ninja satunya lagi langsung berlari kearah Sasuke, tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berlari, Naruto muncul didepan ninja tersebut dan langsung menendang perut ninja itu, lalu Naruto menangkap kepala ninja tersebut dan mengadunya dengan lututnya, membuat Ninja itu pingsan seketika,

" Yare-yare aku bahkan tidak kebagian, kerja bagus Naruto, Sasuke dan kau juga Sakura " puji Kakashi, Ketiga muridnya mengangguk, " Sepertinya ada yang mau kau beritahu Tazuna-san " lanjut Kakashi sambil tersenyum,

Tazuna yang sudah ketahuan, hanya bisa pasrah lalu menjelaskan semua apa yang terjadi dengan desa Gelombang yang sebenarnya,...

" Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian ?" Tanya Kakashi ke tiga muridnya,

" Kalau aku terserah dengan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun " balas Sakura,

" Tentu saja kita melanjutkannya tebbayou, membatalkan misi akan membuat nama Konoha jelek dimata desa yang lain " jawab Naruto,

" Hn, Naruto betul " jawab Sasuke,

" Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan kalau misinya kita lanjutkan " kata Naruto,

" Terimakasih semuanya " balas Tazuna terharu,

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya, tapi ketika sudah dekat dengan desa Gelombang , tiba-tiba jalan mereka di penuhi oleh kabut yang membuat jarak pandang mereka hanya sejarah satu meter saja,

 **"** **Serahkan pria yang kalian bawa itu atau kalau kalian punya delapan opsi tambahan jika tidak menyerahkan pria itu, hati, paru-paru, jantung, ginjal, tulang belakang, leher, sela selangkangan dan yang terakhir batok kepala, jadi pilihan mana yang kalian pilih "**

~bersambung


End file.
